Lara Croft (Classic)
Lara Croft is a world famous archaeologist and explorer, and a member of the British aristocracy, possessing sole ownership of the Croft Manor and the fortunes within it. Growing up sheltered and wanting for nothing, attending Britain's best private schools and having numerous servants on-hand to take care of her every wish, it took the lectures of explorer Werner von Croy to ignite Croft's desire to travel the globe in search of adventure. She would eventually go on an extended trip through Cambodia alongside von Croy where she learned many of the skills that she would utilize later in life. After a plane crash that forced her to rely on her wits to survive until finding shelter at the age of 21, Lara turned her back on the high society, and spent the next 8 years traveling alone- turning to writing to fund her expeditions as her parents would soon cut her off. Discovering several ancient sites of profound archaeological interest, Lara quickly began to make a name for herself. Croft has accomplished numerous feats, including but not limited to, discovering the Ark of the Covenant, encountering Bigfoot, discovering the lost City of Vilcabama as well as Atlantis, obtaining the Dagger of Xian, defeating the ancient Egyptian God Set and sealing him in his tomb forever, and killing hundreds of mercenaries and soldiers that stood in her way. Other artifacts uncovered by Croft include Thor's Hammer, the Etir Stone, Excalibur, The Armour of Horus, The Spear Of Destiny, The Golden Mask of Tornarsuk and the Philosopher's Stone. Battle vs. Punisher (Comics) (by The Brave) The Philippines, the jungle is hot and wet as Lara Croft is walking away from the tomb she had just discovered. She walked towards a rocky area. A sudden noise alerted Lara that someone was near the the rocks. Then a man emerged from the rocks wear black combat gear with a white skull on the chest. Lara pulled out her 870 shotgun and waited. The Punisher pulled out his SPAS-12 and jumped off the rocks and pointed his shotgun and fired. Lara managed to avoid the shot as she fired in return. The Punisher dodged the round and fired two quick rounds but hit the tree that Lara had hid behind. Lara fired a blind shot but missed, and Punisher fired his last round missing completely. Punisher pull out his M4 with M203 grenade launcher attached to it. Lara rounds the tree and fires her last shot, missing her mark. She pulls out her MP5A3 and takes cover behind some rocks. The Punisher makes his way towards the rocks as Lara pops up to take a three round burst at The Punisher. He dives to dodge the rounds and fires a long burst at the rocks. Lara returns to cover but leaves her gun exposed. The Punsher shoots her MP5 out of her hand and puts a 40mm grenade into the M203. Lara pulls her only two M67's and pulls the pins and throw them. Punisher sees the grenades and runs. The blast hits and The Punisher flies into the air, but still alive. Punisher hold up his M203 and fires. The round hit near Lara, sending her flying backwards. She lands on the ground but is still alive. Lara draws her twin USP's and waits for The Punisher. Lara see him and fires a few rounds that knocks the M4/M203 out of his hands. Punisher draws out his M1911 and opens fire with the heavy .45 rounds barely miss there mark. Lara continues to unleash her barrage as the Punisher empties his the last of his clips. The Punisher tries reload, but is met with two guns stuck in his face. Lara pulls the trigger but all there was a clicking noise. The Punisher knock the USP's out of her hands and pulled out his KA-Bar Knife. Lara Pulled out her bolo machete and slashed at her attacker but missed. Punisher tried to get closer but Lara kept him at a distance. Soon both of them soon clinched and Lara tried to shove the Punisher off. However the Punisher head butted Lara and and she staggered. Punisher runs up to her and grabs her, puts the KA-Bar knife to her throat and slowly drew it across her throat. Lara tried weakly to stop it but she simply choked on her own blood and her body fell to the ground. Punisher then roared in the sky in victory. OVERALL WINNER: The Punisher Expert's Opinion In a landslide victory, Punisher better training, weapons and pain tolerance beat out Lara's agility. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Joseph Turok (by Wassboss) Turok is walking though a rugged jungle keeping an eye out for any danger. He is holding a chain gun and is struggling with the weight of it. Suddenly he hears a rustle in the bushes. He turns and without thinking fires wildly into the bushes but a person dives out of the way just in time. This person is lara croft. She fires back with her M60 missing turok but destroying his chain gun. Turok jumps behind a tree whips out his handgun and fires at lara but she nimbly dodges the bullets and fires back almost hitting turok in the chest. She runs out of bullets and pulls out her revolver. Turok fires again scraping her arm and she fires back just missing his head by a few inches. Turok dives back behind cover clutching his gun tightly. He peers around the tree but sees none there. He turns back round to find himself staring down the barrel of a revolver. “Drop the gun” say lara pushing the gun into turok’s temple. Turok lets go of his gun and it falls to the ground. “Good” she says and stamps on the gun crushing it under her boot. Suddenly they both hear a snarling coming from some bushes. A raptor leaps out onto lara trying to bite her. She can feel the warm breath of the creature as it snaps at her face. She manages to grab her revolver, rams it down the creature’s mouth and pulls the trigger. The head of the raptor is blown to pieces and she pushes the body off her. She stands up but turok is nowhere to be seen. She hears a faint whooshing and jumps to the side as an arrow flies past her head exploding on the tree behind her. She looks in the direction the arrow came from. She sees turok standing behind a tree readying another explosive arrow. Lara fires her revolver but finds it is out of bullets. She is forced to dodge again as another arrow flies past her head. She pulls out a sticky grenade and throws it at turok but he leaps to the side the explosion going off harmlessly behind him. Lara throws another grenade into the bushes turok is hiding in. She hears a scream followed by an explosion. She laughs and turns to leave but an arrow flies past her head. She turns to see turok standing, shirt torn, holding a knife glaring at her. Lara pulls out her own knife and the two begin to duel. Lara gets the upper hand and kicks the knife out of turok’s hand. Turok steps back as lara lunges at him stabbing him leg. He screams in agony as lara removes the knife and gose for another stab. Turok grabs her wrist, turning the knife around and plunging it into her stomach. She coughs up blood then drops dead on floor. Turok pulls the bloody knife out lara’s stomach and yells in victory. Winner Turok Expert’s Opinion Turok won because of his skill in both long and close range combat. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Playstation Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:European Warriors